


The next right step

by JaliceCookie



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hope, Lost - Freeform, Love, airport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: A normal Family Trip turned out to end up as an nightmare for Carla and Samuel. Their child is being kidnapped and there is no trace of the kidnapper. Can they get their daugther back with the help of their friends?
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana, Samuel García Domínguez/Carla Rosón Caleruega, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

"Our flight is leaving in two hours? Why the hell we need to stand up that early?"

Carla sighed annoyed towards her husband and wanted to hide under her blanket again. She looked forward for this Family Trip for weeks and yesterday evening she told Samuel all about her plans, what to do when they finally see the old gang again. It was just one year ago they all met in their Hometown - but over the time it´s becoming a tradition that they met once a year, to spent the time together. But standig up so early to leave for the airport? Not Carla´s favorite part of the day. Even if Samuel was already awake and checking the packed suitcase one more time. Why the hell he need to be so loud? She could had slept a few more minutes. And since she was the mother of an toddler, she understand how important good sleep really was.

"The last time when tried to get in a smoth way to the airport, we almost missed our flight Carla - i just want to be  prepared this time", Samuel replied with an amused smile and turned on the big light in their bedroom. 

"I hate you!", came from the bed and a few seconds later Carla throw one of the many pillows toward her husband. It hit Samuel on the head but he took with  sarcasm, after all his wife wasn´t the early bird. 

"And still you chare the bed with me?", he replied smiling and only got an annoyed noise from Carla. At least they didn´t overslept their alarmclock. That would be the worst case. 

A few minutes passed and Carla get out of bed, just to gave Samuel and really angry look and than she went to the bathroom to get ready. In the meantime Samuel closed the suitcase again and than checked his phone for any new messages. 

The little Family wanted to meet with their old Friends in Paris this year and he wrote a Whatsapp Message to Ander, asking if they had already arrived at the hotel, because he and Omar flight last night to France, to be the first at the hotel and to prepare some things. Valerio and Cayetana would arrive mostly at the same time as Samu with his Family. It didn´t took long for Ander to answer and he sent Samuel the annoyed Whatsapp smiley, before adding that they arrived and he was now awake, thanks to Samuels Whatsapp.

After a few seconds Samu got another Whatsapp from Ander, who sent him a picture where Ander way laying besid an sleeping Omar and Ander was looking amused in the camera. In the end he didn´t seem to be so annoyed that Samuels Whatsapp woken him up. 

Samuel texted him back, that they will call when they arrived at the Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle Airport and than put his smartphone on the charger. With much luck he would be able to find the passports, wich Carla had left on the kitchen table last evening. 

Twenty Minutes later Carla was ready to wake up her daugther. She and Samuel were next to Valerio and Caye the first ones, who got pregnant and changed their number of family members up to three. The girls were nearly the same age and get along pretty well, when they see each other. Her daugther looked a lot like Carla - but from her charakter, the toddler got a lot from Samuel - mostly the love for Macaroni. Still Carla didn´t expect thst beign a mother would change her view of live so much. Sure she still loves going to party´s, but she was more protectiv over this little girl and had learned during the last two years more from this little human, than she tried to teach her about life. She loved her daugther deeply and she loved Samu for beign such an wonderful Father. 

Still the toddler didn´t like it a lot, to be waken up - than wake up by herself. That was why the little girl was in really grumpy mood when Carla was getting her ready. 

"¿Tienes hambre?", Carla asked her daugther if she was hungry and got an tired yes from her littler girl, so when she was finished with getting her ready, Carla went downstairs with her daugther on her hip and as long as the young girl didn´t ask for Macaroni as breakfast, her day would - beside getting up so early - start good. 

********

"....welcome to Paris, please wait until the doors opend and don´t forget anything at the plane"

It only took a few seconds, until most of the other passengers unlocked their seatbelts and stood up, just to be one of the first, that could leave the plane. It was kind of amusing to Samuel, because just the others showed this habbit, didn´t mean it get´s them earlier out of the plane. It was just kind of - selfish in his eyes. Besides him Carla woke finally up from the short nap she had taken and looked around a bit surprised, that they already arrived in Paris. 

"Mommy awake", her little daugther said in a happy voice - at least her mood changed to something better. Carla gave the toddler, who was sitting at Samuels lap an soft smile and than rested her head on Samuel's shoulder. 

"Have you been a good girl for Daddy during the flight?", Carla asked her daugther and she felt a bit sad about letting her husband deal with their daugther for an two hour flight alone.

"Daddy read book", the blond haired toddler replied and showed her mother a picture book, that was her favorite for the last few weeks. 

"As long as you didn´t read in the same voice, as you tell your clients wich rights they have - I´am sure our daugther was happy during the last hours?", Carla said with an smile and got an kiss on her hair from Samuel after a few seconds. He told her, that the toddler was really calm during the flight and that she always asked him to be very quiet, so that her Mama can sleep well. 

"Arcelia don´t sleepy - ears ouchie", the little girl replied and crawled from Samuels lap over to the empty seat next to the window, to stand up, so that she can have a better look outside. 

While their daugther was watching all the other planes, that drove towards the starting area, Samuel put his arm around Carla and just ejoyed the moment. They could do not much besides to wait, until the cabin was more empty to get outside. Once more Samuel was surprised, how beautiful Carla looked - even when she was sleeping most of the flight. He was a really lucky person to get married with such an smart and wonderful woman. 

"Ander texted me right now. They are on their way to pick us up", Samuel said after another five minutes of waiting, because some rude people tought it would be useful to discuss the ´awful service around the plane´ with the captain - wich just caused more time to wait. 

*******

"Are they seriously holding up a sign with our names on it?"

After they had their Luagge they went to the Arrival area and Carla thought she could see Ander and Omar - and how they hold up a sign with their names on it.

"Obviously", Samuel replied and put Arcelia back in her stroller, so that she wouldn´t get lost. The airport was still that early hour full of people and the young father just wanted to make sure, that both of his girls were - close to him. 

As Carla asked him, to bring the Luagge to Omar and Ander, so that she can quick go to the toilets, Samuel nodded and thought, that his wife was taking Arcelia with her. So he pushed the Luagge as well as the stroller, to the direction from his old friends, who came towards him, to help him with all the things.

*******

After Carla was finished with checking her Makeup and Hair, she left the Toilet section and wanted to greet Ander and Omar as well. It´s been more than a year that she saw the couple the last time and it was a very warm and welcoming reunion.

"Wait a second - didn´t you tell us that Carla took Arcelia with her?", Ander said and at first Carla looked at the young man confused. She never said that and she was sure, that the little girl was still sitting in her stroller, where she left her. 

But the stroller was empty and Carla´s green eyes wide in shock. 

"She was there like five seconds ago - Arcelia?", Samuel added and he could swear that his little girl was still sitting in the stroller the last time he checked it. Wich was not more than a minute ago. 

"Maybe she wanted to look after Carla and went to the Toilets?", Omar said and without waiting for her husband to respond, Carla rushed back to the Toilets, calling the name of her toddler again - but she didn´t get an answer. None of the womans who were waiting saw her daugther here during the last minutes. So Carla went back to the boys and on the way she saw her daugthers favorite book on the ground. 

That couldn´t happening for real - her little girl couldn´t just be gone. She carefully picked the Picture book up and started asking the airport stuff if they had seen her. But again No was the Answer.

"She wouldn´t just run off - she ist too shy and so focused on Samuel and me. Something....something must have happend and -....", Carla started to panic and Samuel pulled her in careful hug. He wasn´t less stressed and worried why their toddler was gone - it made no sense. 

"We are going to ask if people had seen her. And than we talk to the police - maybe she just saw something she liked and followed it?", Omar said and he as well as his boyfriend tried to help the young Parents as much as they could.

So they talked to the airport crewmembers and asked other people if they have seen Arcelia. But they had no Luck - after they talked to the Police, that was responsable for the Airport - they saw a Security camera video.

And this video clearly showed how their daugther was beign kidnapped by an Person that was smart enough to hide his face behind sunglasses and any other hint of his external appearance. He just picked little Arcelia up and left with her on his arms the Airport.

The Police promised them to do everything they can, to find the kidnapper and bring Arcelia home safe and sound - but right now at this moment, there was not much they can do. 

While leaving the Airport and driving to the Hotel, were most of the others were already waiting for them - Carla couldn´t hold her tears back anymore. Her baby was kidnapped. Why was she such an horrible mother?


	2. Chapter 2

"We can´t just stay at this hotel and wait for an Miracle - my Daugther is missing"

Carla was sitting on the bed in the Hotel room, wich she was sharing with her husband and the only thought that was in her mind, was the safety of her child. Sure, they promised to do everything they can, to find Arcelia and bring her back to her parents. But what if they split the  urgency of the case, because the little girl wasn´t French? She saw so many movies where this happens and the kidnapped child wasn´t the first priority in a case, because she was´t a member of the state. It was bullshit what Carla was thinking, but she coudln´t help it - she never lost her little girl - well she always found her after a few minutes, when she got lost in the supermarket or in the house but - this was so different. She was gone within a few seconds and neither Carla´s husband nor Ander or Omar had seen anything. 

And that was something that scared the young mother very much. 

"The police said, it was one person that took Arcelia - maybe they will return her after a few hours?", Omar said and got an confused look from his Boyfriend.

"Like you return an Sandwich that you bought at a store? We´re talking about an kidnapped child Omar. But we can´t just go out by ourselfes and try to find Arcelia Carla - have you an idea how big France is? We should wait until the others arrive and than look what we can do", Ander replied and as far as he could understand how worried Carla was, there was not much that she - or any of the boys could do at this moment. The Police was very clear about the rules and the circumstances. 

"As the Police would be helpful - did i need to remind you all about our High School Years?", Samuel said now and he was as much worried as Carla about their kidnapped child, but when he learned one thing about the Police, it was that they were not the most trustworthy persons. 

"Maybe it´s different in France?", Ander said now and his hopes were not so high, but he tried to - give them all a bit more confidence - and he failed a lot.

"When will the others arrive?", Samuel asked after a few seconds and before her could get an Answer from Omar or Ander, it knocked on his Room door and Rebe and Lu nearly stormed into the room.

"What jerk had lost his mind, to kidnap my Godchild?!" - Lu was really pissed off and Rebe didn´t looked any happier. They were informed by Ander about the Situation and after Lu cursed a little bit more about this person, who kidnapped Arcelia and than tried to contact the next police station herself, by calling the correct number. Seconds later you could hear Lu speaking a nearly perfect French and even when it was another try that would end without any results - Carla and Samuel were grateful to their friends, that they tried to help them as best as they could.

But not even Lucrecia´s phonecall could change something - all they could do now was waiting - waiting for an Miracle.

** *** **

"And the Police still didn´t have any trace where the kidnapper could be with your Daugther?"

Nadia felt so sorry for Carla and Samuel, she arrived in the Evening with her Boyfriend Guzmán and the Situation haven´t changed. The Police just informed them, that they put Carla´s and Samuels Daugthers Name on a list with other missing children, that got kidnapped during the last five days and that they will do everything they can, to bring the toddler home safe and sound. But an trace where their Daugther could be? Nope - not at this late hour.

"No. That´s insane - why should someone steal an 2 year old girl?", said Rebe, because Carla was - kind of destroyed with her feelings and not in the mood to answer Nadia´s Question. 

"Isn´t there an law about kidnapped and missing children Samu?", Guzmán asked after he opend a bottle of wine - to calm everybody down a little bit. It was kind of weird, that nearly 6 Adults were in one tiny Hotel Bedroom - like fish in a can. 

"The Problem is that the Laws and the application of them are different than in Spain", Samuel said and how often had he wished that the Law was during international Cases much easier - but the true is - it wasn´t. 

"Did they need to wait 24 hours to report it or was that something different?", Guzmán asked now and sit down on a chair next to the bed. The Situation was very difficult and he was sure, that was more stressful for Carla and Samuel, when Valerio is going to arrive with Caye and their Daugther. But for now - the friends need to think whats best for the Parent´s and their child. They couldn´t go outside and start searching for Arcelia kidnapper. When he left the Airport, there was so many possibilities where he could went. And the chance that this person brought the toddler to Paris was - not very high.

"That would be the case - when an Adult is reportet as missing. A child is something different", Samuel replied and finally set down on the bed next to Carla, to pull her in a careful hug. 

"Maybe you should sleep a little bit? I will be by your side, when you wake up. And than we´re looking what to do next okay?", he said in a soft voice to Carla. But she was to stubborn to take that offer.

"I don´t need any sleep Samu - i need my little girl back - and i swear you, that i wouldn´t sleep until she is back", Carla replied in an stubborn tone.

They talked the rest of the Evening about, how they could help with the Search and long after Midnight, the others left the room, to go to their own rooms. It took long until Nadia, Guzmán, Rebe and Lu were asleep. 

But Samuel was awake all night - to look after his emotional troubled wife and he ignored his own feelings, his own guilt and the fear that his little princess was in danger. And sooner or later this feelings will bring Samuel in a difficult Situation.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing Nadia?"

Guzmán was getting ready for leaving the hotel room to eat some Breakfast downstairs and after her returned from the Bathroom, he find his Girlfriend with an Laptop on her knees, tipping something and gave him an answer, without looking away from the Screen.

"I´am trying to find an newspaper articel about missing children during the last few days. Didn´t Samu said yesterday, before we left their room, that besides Arcelia at least two other children were reportet as kidnapped during the last days?"- that was Nadias Answer and she didn´t felt the need to look at her boyfriend, why reading some Information. She was - as always very into the topic when one of her friends had a problem. And a kidnapped Toddler is a very dangerous topic. Even if she arrived later with her Boyfriend yesterday than the rest of the Group, Ander was so nice to inform them about the Situation.

"So - you see an context between the cases?", Guzmán asked her and he kind of find it very sexy how Nadia looked so focused on the screen. Like she was about the find the hint where little Arcelia went with the kidnapper.

"Not exactly. I´am trying to find out, if the other two Children went missing at the same Place as Arcelia - but of course this Newspaper articles are useless" - Nadia replied and closed her Laptop.

"Maybe if we all go the Police Station later, we can reach more and better Informations? I mean 24 hours passed already and a missing child has an high  priority", he said and sat down next to Nadia on the bed.

"As Samu said in normal cases yes - but what if we can´t do anything to help them finding these Children? I feel so sorry for Samu and Carla. It must be a Nightmare for them. There must be something we can do right?"- and to this Question Guzmán didn´t have an answer.

"We do everything we can, to support Carla and Samu. I promise and together we will find Arcelia"

"So what you are trying to say is, that our Friendship is so strong, that we can find the Kidnapper by our own and beat the police ass?"

This Time Guzmán just grinned about his Girlfriends Reaction and took her by the hand, to go downstairs to eat some Breakfast and to meet the others.

** *** **

"They looked like the didn´t slept the whole night"

Omar was sitting at the same Table as Ander with Nadia and Guzmán. While Lu was sitting at the same Table a few metes away from them, together with Carla and Samuel. And the Parents looked very tired. 

"I guess they didn´t - it is not the first Time, they spent more than a day away from the child and sadly the  circumstances are different", Guzmán replied quiet.

"What do you mean?", Ander wanted to know.

"The Last Time Carla and Samu went on a Weekend Trip, they left Arcelia with Carla´s Mother - due to very less contact with Carla´s Parents the little girl was so scared and cried a lot - since that day Carla refused to spent an Holiday away from her Daugther and Samu relationship with Carlas Parents is worse. He found out later, that Carla´s Dad left the toddler without supervision in the kitchen, because he need to answer an call"- Guzmán explained and it was no wonder, why the couple didn´t get much sleep and lokked so tired. That was not how any of them wanted this Holiday to start. 

** *** **

Carla saw how her Friends at the other table were talking and she was very sure what the topic was. Even with some Make-up she looked like she had not much sleep. Maybe five Minutes she felt asleep next to her Husband. The woman took a sip from her coffee and barley paid any attention to what Lu wa saying. Something about that Valerio and his little Family got off from the bus two stations to early and tried to find their way towards the Hotel now. 

"Did they know?", Samuel asked after a few quiet moments between the three of them and Lu looked up from her phone and than nodded. Ander called Valerio this morning and told him everything. She was pretty sure, that Cayetana was aware of the Situation as well. 

"Of course they know it", Carla said and her eyes looked towards Lu, with kind of - anger? Maybe it was the lack of sleep and Lu was sure that the couple needed that the most right now. 

"Hey Carla, we are all friends you know that right?", Lu said and watched as Carla sighed tired and nodded.

"Sorry Lu - but all my toughts are spinning around my little Girl - and i...we didn´t slept a lot", Carla said and Lu nodded, before she waved the other four friends towards the table.

"So you both lovebirds are going to your room, get a lot of sleep and in the meantime, we split up to help Valerio and his Family to find the way towards the Hotel without getting lost and go in person to any near by Police Station to get more Informatin - ah don´t even try to discuss that with us", Lu said and got support from Nadia, Ander, Omar and Guzmán.

"Different Plan - we go with you to the Police Station and the Spanish embassy to reach out for help and than we try to sleep a bit?", Samuel replied and Carla nodded without any plan what to say about this two plans. All she wanted is to hold her little Girl back in her arms and never let go of her again. But reaching out for help was not the worst option.

And so they split up after Breakfast - in Hope to find Valerio and his Family without they get lost in Paris and to get more Information about the Situation of the kidnapped Children.

*******

"Who needs a city map anyway? So oldschool huh? We have Google Maps and how hard could it be, to find this Hotel Caye?"

Valerio looked up from his phone, after Lu texted him, that she was about to help him out of this Siuation together with Ander and Nadia and that they please just stay were they are at the moment.

"I see - so we need to rely on our friends, to pick us. Or is it because my wonderful Husband coulnd´t read a city map?", Caye replied and gave her little daugther over to Valerio so that she can carry the luagge. Valerio placed the toddler on his hip and put his phone bag in his pocket before he gave Cayw an amused smile.

"In that case i can say, that we have really good friends. Hands down Philippa, you know how much Daddy loves his sunglases", Valerio replied and tried to stop his 2 year old Daugther from stealing his sunglasses. The little girl got the blond hair from her mother but the curls from him. And Philippa really loves his sunglasses over the past few weeks.

"She had a good taste - not about your husband Caye, but these sunglasses are so cool" - Lu smiled at the little Family and went towards them together with Ander and Nadia. 

They all gave each other a small hug and than lead their friends towards the hotel - without getting lost of course.


	4. Chapter 4.

"...so we will contact you, if there is anything new about the Kidnapper. I´am really sorry" - the young Police Officer could truly understand, how unfair and horrible the whole Situation was. You are in a big strange Country, you lost your child within a few seconds of not paying attention and the Hope, that the Police found the Kidnapper and maybe his people over night was crushed by an statement like this. 

"Oh you will be sorry - it´s not the first Time that kids went missing over the last few days. A friend of mine told me, that she read an Newspaper article and at least 2 other kids were kidnapped. One near the Airport and the other near one of the Tourist Hot Spots in Paris. And you don´t think there could be any connection?" - Carla was really pissed off. She didn´t want to hear anything, that this young Police Officer was sorry about her....loss? 

"Belive me Miss Caleruega-Domínguez, our best Officers are working on this case and you are not the only Parent, wo his worried about their child. Since the Kidnapper kidnapped the first child, we are working with everthing we got - to get the kids back safe and sound. But you need to let us make our work - otherwise besides you and your friends, the next Family will be at the Police Station, asking me the same questions as you did in half an hour" - replied the Police Officer and his words were gasoline in Carla´s personal emotional Fire Can someone please just slap him? Did he even know, what it means when your child is kidnapped?

"At least the other Parents show some understanding. If i had a child and it went missing, i would come every freaking hour to the Police Station to get an report about the Situation. Have you children?", Guzmán added in a strict voice. Sure the Police need some Space to do their work - but they couldn´t judge the worried Reactions from Samuel and Carla. Guzmán himself would act und react the same way as his friends, even he didn´t think of having children with Nadia in the next few years. 

"That´s not what i said. We will call you, when we know more. The Airport Police gave us the CCTV Camera video and we are in Contact with the local Police Stations 50 kilometers around France"

With an hand sign the Police Officer made it clear, that the Friends should better leave now - well that didn´t went the way they hoped and when they were standing in Front of the Police Station, Samu sighed annoyed. 

"Police your Friend and Helper - who belives in that shit?", the young Father asked to the little group and Omar put on hand on his shoulder.

"If the Police is to - busy looking at CCTV Videos, maybe we should reach out to the other Parents? Maybe they are searching at the Airport or at the Tourist Hot Spots in Paris for their children? When we Team up, we can search better?", Omar said and his idea wasn´t that bad to be honest.

"Great Idea Omar - the both of us can now drive to the Airport and asked there if anyone had seen Arcelia or the Kidnapper again - maybe we find one of the Parents who´s kids has been kidnapped", Guzmán said in an convinced voice.

"Okay do that - in the Meantime we will visit the Spanish  embassy - we meet again later at the Hotel", Samuel said, grabbed the hand of his Wife gentle and than the Friends went different ways - in Hope to find some more help than they got at the Police Station.


	5. Chapter 5.

"Samuel? Am i a bad Mother?"

This question gave Samuel goose bumps and he looked away from the big clock in the waiting room of the Spanish Embassy, towards his Wife. Of course the Answer to this Question was no. Why Carla came up with such an though right now? Neither was it her fault or his fault that their toddler was lost right? It was not her fault neither is she a bad Mother.

"Don´t say this Mi alma", Samuel replied and softly squeezed Carla's hand. 

"But what if it´s the Truth? A good Mother wouldn´t loose their child a the Airport", Carla replied sad and she didn´t understand how all this KIdnapping Stuff happend so fast. Neither of them had a 

"You are not a bad Mother - you are a wonderful Mother and it´s not your Fault that our little Girl got kidnapped. The CCTV Video showed, that someone just took her out of the Stroller within Seconds and left the Airport Carla - we will find her and i need you to stop thinking about such dumb thoughts okay? I know you´re smarter than this", Samuel said with an soft grin on his face and seconds later her got an soft hit on his arm from Carla.

"Sure I am smarter than this - but you remember last time we visit my Parents? While you helped my Mother with feeding Arcelia - i had a Talk with my Dad and...it went wrong again....he told me how childish Valerio is about the Marketing and the PR - than the Subject changed and my Dad told me I´am a bad Mother for Arcellia - that it is childish from me to leave you with her for two Days, just becaus i want to go on a Girls Weekend with Lu and Caye. I now his words shouldn´t hurt me - but still they did", Carla explained and Samu was angry at Carla´s Dad.

His personal Relationship with Teodoro was more than difficult. Samuel was trying everything to make Carla happy and to be good enough for her. While Carlas Mother Beatriz was sort of nice towards Samu, Teodoro always said how low and unimportant he was and that Samu would never reach high Standarts or will be good enough to earned and is just a bunch of worthless dirt from the lower classes of the population of Madrid. It is every singele time the same - every Time Samu needs to hear from Carla´s Dad, how horrible he is as her Husband. 

But it´s a total different thing if Teo was insulting towards him - but to say right in Carla´s Face, that she was a bad mother was more than just mean. Teo did so many horrible Things, he put so much pressure on his own Daugther - but Beatriz wasn´t better as Samu found out after his Wedding with Carla. His beautiful wife told him, that she forced Carla to continue dating Yeray to get him to fund their winery. Let´s just say that Carla´s Relationship towards her Parents was kind of Toxic. It wasn´t better with their Relationship towards Arcelia - and that´s the Reason, why Samu and Carla only came to Madrid for a visit once a year. 

"Arcelia loves you so much Carla - you are a great Mother to her and your Dad is telling Bullshit you know that?", Samuel said to her and Carla know that he was right. But he Dads Words hurt he so much und right now, where her little Daugther is not by her side - not with her - she thouged for a Moment, that her Dad could be right about this. A good Mother woulnd´t lose her child - or try to get some sleep while searching for any trace that could lead their missing Child. 

"Carla look at me please - we will bring Arcelia home safe and sound - with the Help of our Friends we will find her okay?"

It was so sweet from Samu that he tried to calm her down and Carla was also grateful for their Friends help - but could they really work together and find her Daugther and the other kidnapped Children? Was that possible or just an weird Hope that her own thoughts wanted to knit together so badly?


	6. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next Chapter, i hope you are all doing well and are healthy - please leave comments how you like this little Story so far :-)

When Samuel and Carla arrived back at the Hotel, most if their Friends were in the Lobby, talking to each other and exchanging worried looks. The Couple left the Spanish Embassy with mixed Feelings. Sure they were more helpful than the Police and insured the young Parents, that they will contact the People that can help in Cases like this - but it will take some Time and since the Police is trying to deal with the Case, all they could do is wait - or as their Friends already offered to help them with the Search. And for that Carla and Samuel were grateful. 

"I´am so sorry what happend to you Guys!"- Caye was the first one who noticed the Couple standing near the Entrance Door of the Hotel and the blond haired Girl stood up, to pull first Carla and than Samuel into a hug. Of course the others had told her and her Valerio everything. That must be a nightmare for every Parent. 

"Are you?", said Carla with an bitterness voice - she was sick of all the ´I´am so sorry´ Reactions - did they let her little Girl appear in the Doorstep again? Or did it bring Polo back from the Death? No. 

Carla never understood why Polo started something with her and still to this day the young Mother was sure, that Cayetana saw just the nice and wondeful Life that Polo had, and all the Things that Caye would never reach in her life. She just saw an chance, took and it played with Polo´s Feelings. And now he´s dead. Carla would lie if she say she never stopped to care about her Ex-Boyfriend. They knew each other so well and cared about each other - but at some Point Carla was aware that his was not meant to be forever. So she is sometime a bit unfriendly to Cayetana. And right now at this Moment friendlyness was the last Thing she could need.

"Or are just looking for another Chance to - oh i don´t know...annoy everyone around you?!"

Carla couldn´t stand doing more conversations - or to spent more Time ´looked´ away with her Friends in the Lobby - so she took the Chance and tried to leave the Hotel, to drive with the Tain to the Airport to help Ander and Guzmán - maybe they found something out.

"Carla wait -what are you doing?" - Samuel wanted to reach out for Carla´s Hand, but the Blonde pulled it away fast.

"I can´t sit here and talk like our Girl is not lost Samu. Neither the Police or the Spanish Embassy could help us - i feel damn useless okay! And talking is not helping me right now - so don´t fucking to much!", Carla hissed at her beloved Husband and than annoyed left the Hotel again.

"When was the last time you slept long?"- Valerio was standing with his little Daugther on his Arms next to Samu and looked at him worried. They all knew that Carla was a bit - impulsiv and had her own mind. But this Situation was for none of them easy. Besides that Samuel looked so tired.

"I couldn´t think about sleeping, if my Wife is running of to the Airport...i need to go after her", Samuel said towards Valerio and Cayetana and he wanted to follow his Wife to calm her down. Both of them haven´t slept for a long time and they could think more clearly if the reupload their Energy. But he didn´t worry less about Arcelia´s  Disappear. He should be the once who protect both of his Gils and maybe he failed this time....maybe he was in the End not worth it enough....was he?

"Forget it _Cariño -_ you don´t go anywhere - i will call Omar and Guzmán, they will catch up with Carla and maybe will able to calm her down. You go to your Hotel Room and get a bit of Sleep. Ander? Make sure he is not going to do anything stupid - stay by his side or something like that", Lu said and pulled out her phone to call the boys, so that they were aware to face an annoyed Carla. And Ander stood up to take Samu´s Arm, so that he can lead im towards his Hotel Room.

"You can´t be  serious Ander - come on I´am fine and i need to go to Carla - wouldn´t you do the same if Omar would be in Carla´s shoes?"- Samuel tried to convince his Friend to let go of him - but Ander saw it the same Way as Lu and the others.

"Lu´s right - you look like shit and need Sleep. Omar and Guzmán will take care of Carla. Stopp  negotiate with me Samu - we are going now to your Hotel Room and i will stay there until you fall asleep. And to answer your Question - if Omar would be in Carla´s Shoes and i would be in your Position - you would make sure that i will get Sleep as well - so just do what we tell you, sleep a bit and than you will see you are going to feel better", Ander replied and before Samu could say anything else or protest again, Nadia was at his other side.

"I will stay with you as well Samu - that way i can try to research some more Information on the Internet and you can reload your Engery. You are not going through this alone - we all will help you and be on your side - if you let us", Nadia said and so the Trio went inside of the near by Lift and brought Samu to his room, so that he could rest a bit.

"We wanna help as well Lu. Is there something we can do? We already put our Stuff in our Room and I´am sure if we work together we can rise the Chance to find Arcelia?", Caye ask Lu after the Boys and Nadia left upstairs with the Lift. The young Womand didn´t feel hurt by Carla´s Words or her Reaction - she feels sorry for Carla and really want to help somehow.

"Maybe we can look at the Tourist Hotspots - maybe the Kindnappers are there with the Kids? I mean i woulnd´t get much Attention by all the Tourists that are in Paris and when they are in Incognito - not a single Soul would recognize them...or they could be there to kidnap another child? I mean if they took the Airport twice to do so...we can give it a try?", Valerio added and Lu nodded slowly. Paris was huge and the Kidnappers could everywhere. But the Idea to look at the Tourist Hotspots wasn´t that bad after all.

"Alright - just have an Eye on your Daugther - and call me if you finde something", Lu replied and watched how Valerio left the Lobby with his Wife and his Daugther a few Moments later.

"And what are we doing huh?"- Rebe said and looked at Lu with an restless look on her face.

"We dear Rebe are going to do some Phonecalls and post the Search on Social Media - someone must have seen something - i just hope the WLAN is good in our Hotelroom" - so Lu grabed Rebe by her hand and pulled her with her to the Lift. It would be much easier if the Internet Connection would not hate her this Time. It wasn´t even easy to Facetime or Skype with Nadia´s Parents this Afternoon. But Lu was sure if they all work together and Carla calms down just a little bit - they are going to be more helpful than the Police.


	7. Chapter 7.

The doors of the Train opend and Carla stepped outside. She still was pissed because of the whole Situation. The thoughts that she maybe was a bad mother for letting Arcelia out of her sight for an tiny moment in combination with the lack of sleep and the ´friendly´ words from Caye made her feel even worse. Her mind wouldn´t shut off until her little girl would be safe and sound. Until Arcelia would be back in her arms and she would kill this Person, who was responsable for the kidnapping in the first place. How could you do such a thing to a family? To a mother and to an young child. 

She didn´t want to hear any excuses from her friends or her husband. Carla knew that a lack of sleep could affect cear thinking - but that wasn´t the first time when she was awake more than 24 hours. It was nothing knew - but still it was totally different than whe you have to calm dawn an ill toddler who just wants to be with you and nobody else. The Fear that the young Woman felt was so intense and that scared Carla very much.

Still she would do anything to find her little Girl. And nothing or nobody could stop her. There must be an hint where the Kidnapper went with the Children. Even if the CCTV Cameras couldn´t catch anything useful yet. She couldn´t just sit in the Hotel Lobby, doing nothing and wait for someone to finallly take action in looking for the young Children.

The Escalator that led to the Airport Entrance was full of People. Some with bags , some withouth bags but most of them were talking full of happyness about the upcoming trip - the Vacation they waited so long for. Carla ignored the happy People around her and walked straight towards one of the Information Points. At least that was her Plan - but Omar blocked her way.

"I swear if you don´t step out of my way Omar - you gonna to regret it", Carla said and her wonderful blue eyes were full of hate. Not directly for Omar who - as well as the rest of her friends onyl was trying to help the young Mother. But standing her way was not the most smart choice he could do.

"I know Carla - i know but before you trying to kill me because of that- please listen to me. We found one of the Parent´s who´s Child got kidnapped in the City. They also have rare contact to the third Family who´s child went missing. They are talking to Guzmán and maybe they have the location where the Kidnapper is hiding with the kids...they or the other Family. They told Guzmán that someone send them an E-Mail...an E-Mail with Blackmail Points" - Omar explained and didn´t took his hand back of Carla´s shoulders, mostly to stop her from running into the Direction of the information desk - but also to make her look at him. 

"What? You´re make jokes - to stop me from searching own my own! Did Lu called you? Or was it Cayetana huh?" - Carla was not sure if Omar was telling the Truth.

"I´m telling the Truth - but you need to promise me to calm dawn okay? Breath deep in and than out - can you do that for me?", Omar asked her and something in his Voice calmed Carla down to the Level, where she was kind of able to listen what he replied about that Level,where she was able to breath in and out once.

"Bueno - they are sitting with Guzmán in an littel Cafe - we can go and talk with them okay" - Carla just nodded after Omar asked her this question and so the two of them went to the Cafe, where Guzmán and a couple, maybe five years older than Carla were sitting.

".....it happend within a few Seconds. We were waiting for the Underground Subway with our 6 year old Son Connor - my Boyfriend and i wanted to take a Picture of the two of us together and told Connor to sit down on the bench - so he did. We took the Picture and moments later we looked over to the bench and our Son was gone. CCTV Camera Videos of that day showed, how Connor was walking with an man wearing sunglasses and black clothing, holding his hand, they walked away from the Underground Station...we don´t know where our Son is...but the third Family ...they got an letter....the Kidnapper blackmailed them...maybe we can contact this Family and all work together? We reached out for the third Family once...but they didn´t answer our phonecalls...but we found out the Hotel were they are staying...we can show you the way" - the couple explained to them with an German accent.

And maybe this time they were closer to an hint, where the kids and the kidnapper were hiding, than the Police or anyone else they asked for help were during the last 48 hours.


	8. Chapter 8.

"I´am pretty sure you wrote that Word wrong Lu...?"

Rebe was sitting next to Lu in their Hotel Room and the two Girls were trying to bring their ´Post the Missing Kids Search on Social Media´ Plan into Action. But Rebe was pretty sure, that Lu wrotr things one Word wrong. It looked so wrong written to Rebe.

"Nope I´am sure it´s correct that way", Lu replied after she checked the Text on her Social Media-Post once more. What was wrong about that? 

"It looks so - weird", Rebe replied, while she pulled out an Bubble Gum to chew on it. 

"Wait you wanna tell me, that you think i wrote this Word wrong, because it looks weird to you?" - Lu asked her Friend and a quick nod was Rebe´s Answer.

"It´s French Rebe - it´s supposed to look like that", Lu laughed after a few seconds, when she realized what Rebe´s Problem was.

"Really? That´s French? Still looks shitty if you ask me. Do you at least create a better Hashtag?", Rebe laughed and pulled out her Smartphone, to take that Part of creating a Hashtag.

"Kidnappé à l'aéroport de Paris - did you not spent your last Year at Las Encincas in French Class?", said Lu while she was finishing the Post and added the Information how Arcelia looked liked and what Information they had about the Kidnapper. 

"I chose Sports - why the fuck i need French. What does those Words even mean?", Rebe rolled her eyes and looked again an the Screen of Lu´s Laptop.

"Why am I not surprised about this? Kidnappé à l'aéroport de Paris - means Kidnapped at the Paris Airport. Since we are in another Country, where English is not local spoken Language - it´s a higher Chance to get more Attention and hoepfully more help", Lu explained and postet the Post after a few Seconds.

She put the Laptop next to her on a free Spot on the Bed and looked over the Hashtag, Rebe was creating, to start seachring for Help on Instagram and Co. It looks good and after Rebe was finished with creating the Hashtag - both Girls waited for...some Reactions. 

"Do you think Ander and Nadia have a hard time, dealing with Samu? Since he was not so happy about your Request to Sleep ab bit?", Rebe asked Lu after a few Seconds.

"He looked like he haven´t slept for Weeks. Not just for 42 Hours. I understand that he worries about Carla and about his little Daugther - but tow Adults going crazy withouth any sleep is not helping us. Maybe Samu will get some Energy from his Sleep and in the best Case - Nadia and Ander sitting next to him on the Bed and both are talking about, how peacefully Samu looks when he is asleep", Lu answerd that Question. 

"For God´s Sake she is my Goddaugther and i would go crazy as well. But someone need to have an clear mind on this you know? Of course i would go an kill this Idiot, who kidnapped Arcelia - but if my Body strikes because of the lack of Sleep - it´s useless. Hopefully we can find Arcelia soon - Carla and Samu are going threw their personal Hell. Oh...i get a Phone Call from Valerio...one Second Rebe" - Lu sighed and than reached out for her Smartphone.

It took the young Woman a few Minutes to talk to understand her Half-Brother and her Face Expression changed into Horror. Rebe could see, that something happend and it wasn´t good news. After Lu finished the Phone Call, she didn´t respont at first to Rebe´s Question - so the Woman hit Lu on the Arm to get her Attention.

"They...they were near the Louvre and...Caye went to a little Cafe to use the Bathroom with Philippa and someone hit Caye hard on the Head and took Philippa with her...this Bastards stole my Niece! The Police is on their way but...Valerio is so angry and scared...i...need to go to him"

And so the Horror that Lu felt, took over Rebe as well. She send a Whatsapp to her Friends about this horrible News.

"Nadia is going with you to Valerio - Ander and i stay here to have an Eye on the Social Media Sides and Samuel" - Rebe pulled Lu in an close hug, before she watched how the - Adult and rational thinking Head of the Group - ran out of the Hotel Room to support Valerio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´am sorry for uploading not for so long. Life is - difficult threw the past few Months. But I´am back and i hope you like the new Chapter. Stay healthy and safe and enjoy this Chapter :-)
> 
> JaliceCookie

"What?! Please tell me you are kidding me?!"

"Samuel you need to calm down its...."

"Don´t the fuck even start with - you need to calm down?! Now Val´s Daugther is kidnapped too? What the fuck is going on here?! Mierda!"

"Lu is on her way to the little Cafe near Louvre, to support Val and Caye. I told her that we stay here to have an eye on the Social Media Sides and you Samu"

"I don´t need two Babysitters. I slept well for the last 4 Hours - can i go now and search for my Wife and my Kid?"

"Don´t think it´s the best Idea Samu"

"What? Why not? What are you going to do? Look me in my Hotel Room Ander?"

"Nope - but Carla called half an an Hour ago, asked where you ar - i told you were sleeping like and knocked out Bear - than she told me, they met another Family at the Airport, who´s Child was kidnapped nearly the same Way Arcelia was - and they are on their way to our Hotel right now..but first they met up with the third Family to talk...or so. I didn´t unterstand the last Part because the Subway was very noisy..."

Samuel got up from his Bed and looked at Nadia and Ander in Shock. This is just to crazy to be true. What Kind of Person cames up with the Idea to kidnap very young children? More strange was the fact, that not a single soul out there noticed, that something was wrong. How was is possible, that Arcelia was getting kidnappend in an airport or how Philippa was kidnapped in the bathroom of an small Cafe? Wasn´t anyone watching, that something was not okay with the kids or the Situation? Samu asked himself, how his little Girl, how the nearly 2 Year old Toddler reacted and if she was scared. Arcelia is normally a very shy Girl and wouldn´t go with strangers. She in most of the Time, stay close to Carla and him. It dosen´t make any kind of sense for Samu and that now Val´s and Caye´s little Girl was kidnapped als well is more than....strange.

„Wait...what did you say about the other two Family´s ? Are they now and their way to our Hotel?“, Samuel said after a few Seconds. But before Ander or Nadia could answer him this Question – the Door of his Hotel Room opend and along with Carla, one Couple came into the Room. His Wife looked tired and so upset.

Samuel wanted to pull her in an Hug full of Love and Safety. He wanted nothing more than to Show Carla, that he was there for her, that she could count on him and that they will get Arcelia and Philippa back. But he learned one thing during the first Day he got together with the stubborn Blond Girl – if Carla want´s to be by herself and settle things out on her own way – you better should let her do it. Otherweise Carla would be pissed of very fast and in the current Situation – that was nothing, Samu wanted to happen....again.

„You look better Samu....more refreshed. This are the Parent´s of Connor. He was kidnapped soon before Arcelia. They were on their Way to use the Subway, wanted to take a Picture and their Son was sitting on one of the Benches – a Man with a black Hoodie and Sunglasses just took Connor by the Hand and walked away with him – out of the Subway Station....i just called Val a few Minutes ago. Guest of the Cafe told him, that a same looking Man, as well dressed in a black Hoodie and Sunglasses were walking away with a Toddler on his Arms“, Carla introduced the other Couple and nodded towards them, to continue with their Information and the Facts, they found out in the last four Hours. The other two Adults looked as tired and worried, as Carla herself. But maybe there was Hope and with a lot of Luck, Time to find their Kids alive and safe.

„Your Wife told us your Story. We are very sorry for what happend. The Kidnapper must have decided to use crowed Places, like the Subway Station and the Airport, to have an easier Play on this. We went with your Wife to the Hotel, where the third Family is staying. Their Son was kidnapped as well, but they tried to go along with the Blackmailing E-Mail they got from the Kidnapper and almost didn´t want to talk to us. Your Wife was really clear about how important...working together in this Chaos is. They finally showed us the E-Mail and the Conditions, that the Kidnapper told them. It´s very difficult and the third Family said, if one of us call them, after they talked to the Kidnapper and speak about the ´Exchange´ Point. In the E-Mail the Kidnapper said, they wanted a lot of Cash for the Kids Freedom....here is the Phone Number from the third Family. My Wife and in found it really....unsafe that the third Family went on alone on dealing our Kids Safety out with the Kidnapper...what if they are just tricking us out?“, the Woman gave Samuel on tiny Paper, on wich the Phone Number of the other Family was written.

*******

„So? The third Family went on with the Conditions of this whole Blackmail Shit without thinking about the others Kids Safety our yours? That´s fucked up“, Ander said, who was sitting on the Bed with crossed Arms next to Nadia. What kind of an Plan was that please? It sounded really shitty in his Eyes.

„Who said the right Words Ander“, said Rebe whos was sitting with Lu´s Laptop near the Desk and keeping up with in incoming hints on the Social Media Profiles.

„That´s what happend. We....as well as your Wife were talking to the Police but it was useless. They just said the same Words to us, as they did to you. And now, since the third Family agreed over our Heads to this....Conditions the Kidnappers asked them to...our only Chance is to get the Exchange Point, were the Kidnapper is willing to accept the Cash and let the Kids go. All of this, the third Family is hopefully going to tell you in the Phone Call“, the other Woman explained.

„I´m going to call them. Maybe if we know the Place the Police can go their undercover and finally do something“, Samuel said and went with his Phone near the Window to call the third Family.

"Okay while Samu is calling the third Family, can someone please give us a hint, of what is going on? It´s still a bit...weird and confusing" - Nadia said, while Samu was talking to the third Family. 

It was Carla who answerd the Question of Nadia this Time.

"The Kidnapper tricked the third Family out. He blackmailed them, to hurt their kid, if they don´t pay the Cash. Now the third Family has the Exchange Point Infos, and hopefully if evertyhing is going like the Plan - the Police will go undercover, put this Bastard in handcuffs and we get the Kids back", Carla explained. 

"Thanks", Nadia replied and after a few more Minutes, Samu finished his Phone Call.

"Wait a Second - wouldn´t it be bullshit if we are trying to get the French Police on this? If the Kidnapper namend the Conditions of the Exchange besides the Cash...I´am pretty sure, the Police is the last Thing they want to get close to", Rebe said confsued about the upcoming´Let the Police get into this Part´.

"Rebe´s not wrong. Maybe we should try to reach out for Val, Caye and Lu first. They are still at the small Cafe where Philippa was kidnapped. How did the phone Call went Samu?", Ander said carfeully. 

"I talked to the third Family, and they wanted to go along with the Deal of the Kidnapper. But since we were talking, they got an update E-Mail about new Conditions - about new Rules and a new Exchange Point. We should meet them and they show us the - new List of Things, the Kidnapper wanted to play along with. Also in this E-Mail, that they got a few seconds ago stand, that nothing will happen to the Kids - as long as the Police stays out of the Picture", Samuel explained carfeully. 

*******

"This is officialy crazy!", Rebe cursed. 

"We just can´t let you guys co on meeting with an Kidnapper. Even if your boxing skills are awesome Samu - this is crazy", Ander added.

"Oh they´re nnot going alone, to meet the third Family - we are going to join them. Our Son is kidnapped as well and we need to work together in this", the German Couple said and Samuel as well as Carla gave them a small thankful smile.

"Well, than it´s simple isn´t it? Nadia and Ander are staying here to look after any Hints on Social Media and to answer the Phone - and Lu, Guzmán and me are going undercover to kick that Bastards Ass - once we know were the new Exchange Point is" - Rebel placed the Laptop on Anders Lap and grabed her purse seconds later. 

"Call us please if you get any news", Nadia said worried and Ander nodded in Agreement.

"Vale - than let´s drive to Louvre, to meet Caye, Val and Lu and get this Plan into action"

And so mostly everyone else besides Nadia and Ander left the Hotel Room, to take the next Tube to the famous Louvre, to catch up with the Rest of their friends. Hopefully the Kidnapper is not going to change his Conditions towards the third Family again. Because time passes by more fast and nobody knew, in wich Condition the young Kids were. It still was a race against Time and Luck.


	10. Chapter 10.

Her Body was shaking. Her only thoughts were about her little Daugther and Cayetana tried her best, to ignore the pain on her head. It all happend so fast. She went with Philippa to the Toilets of the Cafe, than got hit on her Head and someone just picked Philippa up and left with her the small Cafe. There was nothing Caye could have doon and she started to realize, how Carla felt and what kind of a big shock it was for the other Mother. 

"Caye, we will find this Bastard, who kidnapped our Child and he or she or they, will pay for it. Look at me - we´re going to get our Baby back - as well as Arcelia", Valerio was standing behind his Wife und pulled her in a comforting hug, besides he was very angry and upset. This whole trip to Paris was getting more carzy every Hour and he couldn´t imagine, how the Kids felt - they must be so scared and alone. What kind of a Monster, was able to do such an insane thing to Kids? And to their Familys? Or his other Theory was, all Places in Paris were cursed and his little Gang triggerd the Events - like in this old Horror Movie he watched a few Weeks ago with Samu. 

"I need to agree with Val - this Time. We gonna find the Girls Caye - and the Kidnappers will not get out of this Bullshit so easy. They messed up with the wrong Family", Lu said and she joind the weird hug position. She felt so sorry for her half Brother and his Wife. 

"Mira - the others are coming", Valerio said, after he looked up and saw how Guzmán , Carla, Samuel and two other Adults came walking closer to them. Very fast Samu explained the Plan, introduced the other Family and got clear with the Details of his Plan.

"...and Ander, Omar, Nadia and Rebe stayed in the Hotel? Are you sure we didn´t need Rebe at least? She really can kicks someones Ass hard", Valerio said honestly. 

"Don´t tell me you need Verbal violence to kick someones Ass - one look and the right words can break someone perfectly", Lu replied and everyone remembered very well, how Lu made most of the School days so much harder for Nadia and Caye - but that was long ago and she still could use her skils this Time for something else.

"We need, Omar, Ander, Rebe and Nadia to stay at the Hotel, in case someone is reacting on the Social Media Posts. Or if they call the Number we put online for hints. So is everyone ready and understood the Plan? While the three of us go undercover to the new Exchange Point, the second Family will contact the French Police - the thrid Family is a bunch of cowards that got along with the blackmail Point - so we need to be careful. Lu, Samu an i, are going and hopefully we came back with the kids", Guzmán explained the Plan one last time.

Everyone nodded and the split ways again - Carla, Cayetana and Valerio stayed close the new Exhcange Point, the second Family (the Parents of the kidnapped Child Connor) went to the next Police Station to carefully introduce the Police towards the new Informations and Lu, Samuel as well as Guzmán went undercover to hopefully catch an eye on the third Family and the Kidnapper.

*******

The new Exchange Point was an old, empty and kind of already rotten Train Station. Not single soul was hanging around and you could count it as kind of a Lost Place - or as the Setting for a new Horror Movie. But for the three Adults it was real - the Horror and the feelings, the fear - everything got so more intense, since they got separated from the Girls. 

"Carla texted me - the second Family is staying in Contact with the Police - they are on their way - nobody should go inside the old Train Station or close to it", Lu said and rolled her eyes at the last words, before she climed over one of the ´Don´t entre´ Sings before the Entrance of the old lost Train Station. The Gang made their Way downstairs and they could hear the scared voices, of the other Familly. The three Friends don´t know who they are talking to, but it didn´t sound safe. Carefully Lu, Samu and Guzmán hide on the last landing and carefully looked around the Corner.

"What the Fuck"

"No way"

"What is the fucking Bastard thinking? He is more out of his mind than ever" 

"He is going to regret this for the Rest of his fucking life" - the three Friends exchanged, after the saw threw the flickering lights, the shadow of one Person - who clearly is talking with the third Family.

And this Person was Yeray. He looked very much beaten up and still, he was in the Position, to scare the third Family, that was begging to get their Child back. 

Little did they know, that in the Shadows another old Enemy was waiting for them. And he was boiling with Anger and the painful Wish of Revenge.

*******

"Lia? Pippa scared" - Philippa was sitting next to Arcelia on the cold Floor, the darkness and the scary mean Adult were so frighten for the Toddler, and she hug Arcelia a bit closer. The two young Girls didn´t know, where they were or how they got here. The other mean Adults was somewhere in this weird Place. The Girls could clearly hear him talking. 

"Pippa? Miss Daddy and Mommy too?", Arcelia said sad and to gave her an Answer, the other huged her once more. The only could feel each others presence. The flickering light was not strong enough to allow their little eyes to scan the Room, there were in. It was cold, dark and they really need both some Food, fresh clothing and the love and suport from their Parents. Both little Girls misses their Parents so badly and the two Adults were so mean to them. They got made at Philippa and Arcelia for no Reason - and the other two Children, they spent the last few Days with, were not treated any better. 

"Let us go you big mean Boy!" - Felix hissed angry at the Adult, as he and Connor were pushed into the dark scary Room. 

"You and the other Adult will get in so much Trouble - we wanna go to our Parents!", added Connor. Than there was a sound that sounded like the Boys were pushed on the ground. While Felix was able to catch himself somehow, Connor more or less landed on Philippa and Arcelia.

"Shut your damn Moth. Both of you! You´re going to ruin or Plan. Besides your Parents didn´t want to have an death child as a Present huh?", the Adult said in a grumpy Voice.

"Why are you mad at our Parents! Thats unfair", Felix cried out.

"Oh I´am not mad at your Parents - we...kind of needed you to cover up something. To didn´t catch the Attention from the Police. You two Boys are our annoying ´Cover up kidnapped Kids´ and hey! Stopp hugging each other! You make me feel sick!" - the Adudlt stepped into the Room as he could saw how Philippa and Arcelia were hugging, to comfort each other. The Aduldt grabbed both girls by the wrist and pulled them otuside the Room - to seperate them from the Boys. 

"You Parents will fucking pay for what they had done to me - and sort of to Yeray!"


	11. Chapter 11.

Arcelia and Philippa were now separated from the two Boys Felix and Connor. The two Toddlers were scared, alone and they missed their Parents so much. They didn´t know why the two Adults just kidnapped them and why they need to be hiding and staying in this other Room. It was way more scary, than the other old Room, where they at least had the Company of the older Boys. 

"You know what sucks? See all the Las Encinas Students go their own way, get their happy Ending and forget about the Past. Oh of course they didn´t tell you anything huh? As you would understand anything. Now they need to pay the Price. Yeray and i - you know it´s funny how Life sometimes can make two People cross paths - so unexpected" - the mysterios Stranger said, while looking at the Screen of his Smartphone. In the Past all of the ´popular´ Las Encinas Students hurt not just him, but Yeray as well. Life wasn´t fair at all and now it´s Time for the young Adults to pay the Price. If they had been a little bit nice...or more caring - or just not such Jerks towards them - maybe things would look different today. But sadly that just don´t happen. 

So what is more painful to lose your own Child? Alright they are not dead or something - but the pain when your own Kid gets kidnapped in a foreign Country is enough to drive you insane. And after all the popular Students get what they deserve.

"Did you knew, that all of this shitty Students bullied Yeray after he dated Carla? Oh don´t wonder who started it. The fucking Ice Queen herself. Yeray ended up at the Bottom of the Students hierarchy. They just kept pushing more and more. He was very fast and Outcast - do you know how that feels? It sucks and not a single Person was standin by Yerays side. Not even Nadia. Even she always talked about, how important Friendship is. Yeray was so destroyed and broken - all his Friends were gone, turned his back on him thanks to Carla and her Friends - they totally destroyed his Life. And sooner or later the strong wish for an Payback...an Revenge brought us together. You and the other two Boys must pay the Price...when this is over - we will gave to some very nice People...and this will totally and finally break your Parents - once and for all" - added the mysterios Stranger and closed the Door. More or less qiuet, because this old underground Station wasn´t in his best shape. Samuels and Valerios little Girls were left alone.

And even if they don´t understand most of the Words, the dangerous Adult used - they could feel they were in a dangerous Situation. 

*******

"Please....j....just give us our Felix back and...w...we promise we won´t tell anyone what happend. We just want our little Boy back. Please. We can leave the Country with him very fast and we swear we won´t tell the Police", the Parents, who agreed with the blackmail stuff were very scared for their sons life. It pissed Guzmán, Samu an Lu off. How could they just think about their own childs safety. Two Toddlers and another young boy were kidnapped as well. Sure Samu, Guzmán and Lu worried so much about Philippa and Arcelia, but they´re kids were not the only one in danger. They wouldn´t try anything to get their own kid back and let the rest rotten. That´s not fair. 

"Oh I´am sure my Friends take very good care of your Felix. But as you agreed to our Deal and brought the Cash along - we can talk about some Details i think. My Partner is...busy right now but if you stick to the conditions - we maybe find a way for both sides....the Polcie don´t know about....our little Meeting i guess?", Yeray said. Besides his very beaten up looking external appearance - he was in a Position to scare and threaten the third Family. What were his Reasons to act like that? Who was this mysterios Partner he was talking about.

"W..we didn´t tell anyone..b...but we are not sure if the other three Familys stayed in Contact with the Police..b...but we swear we didn´t say a word...p...please let us talk to our Son", the Parents asekd hopefully and while Yeray replied, that this was not possible at the Moment - Lu was focused on holding Samu back. It was unfair and it was horrible. For Lu it was so much painful, as for her friends. Arcelia was her Godchild and Philippa was her Niece. But running now towards Yeray and risk the Plan is maybe not the best Option. Guzmán put a hand on Samu´s shoulder and the young Father get himself together. It dosent matter if Yeray or the third Family find an Agreement to this strange Situation. It was more important to wait for the right Moment - to hope that the Police will be on Time. 

"To be honest...we are in an old Train Station - do you really think we bring some Kids along with us. Would be dangerous and kind of dumb. Just put the Cash down there and I´am going to talk with my Partner about the next step. Some very important Parts are missing. Parts of our Past. People that were responsible for all the Bullshit that happend in our Life. Just one Moment - than I´am going to come back to your offer" - with these words Yeray pulled out his Smartphone and they could hear him speaking to his so called Partner. 


End file.
